


other drugs

by antonycute



Category: Ancient History RPF, Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Ancient Rome, Angst, History, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonycute/pseuds/antonycute
Summary: Y'all....





	other drugs

When Cleopatra first met Julius Caesar, she was wrapped up in a rug, scared, headstrong, and stifled. Now, she felt the same way- in the dark. He had been her first great love, she could barely admit that to herself.


End file.
